Storm Of The Daleks
by ian.cotterill.56
Summary: In this sequel to 'Totally Doctor Who', the Doctor finds himself teaming up with WOOHP agents Sam, Clover and Alex once again, to investigate a freak snowstorm that has engulfed the entire Earth. The trail leads to the South Pole, where they discover the Doctor's greatest enemies, the Daleks, waiting for them...
1. Invaders From Skaro

**The author of this story would like to thank fellow 'Totally Spies' writer jettmanas, who was kind enough to create some new cover-art for this adventure.**

* * *

The wind and snow of the South Pole raged furiously around WOOHP tracking station 'BRAVO'. The domed building stood out from the desolate landscape, its lights shining brightly through the glass windows, illuminating the nearby surroundings of the otherwise dark landscape.

Inside, the monitor control room was toasty warm, much to the relief of its two current operators, Mike Galloway and June Tarrant. It was a particularly dull work shift, sitting in front of the computer screens, looking out for anything untoward that might appear in the nearby area. The problem was that in the seven years since the base was constructed, nothing exciting had happened in their area at all. No mad schemes to take over the world, no falling meteorites, not even a daring explorer who had lost his way in the snow.

"Oh, why couldn't we get an assignment in Los Angeles," grumbled June as she sipped her hot chocolate. "They seem to have all the excitement down there."

Mike looked across at her and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you always wanted a quiet and fairly basic kind of life," he said.

"I must have been out of my mind," snorted June. "I certainly didn't expect to be wind up in this frozen nightmare!"

Mike smiled sympathetically, feeling just as bored and restless as his colleague. "Well, we've only got another month to go before our shift here is over," he yawned. "Then I can get home to my beautiful wife and you can be back with your lovely girlfriend."

June smiled at the prospect of seeing Sara again, especially since she was planning to pop the big question to her as soon as they were reunited. Sara was a fairly shy girl and had not summoned enough courage to propose, so June decided to be the proposer. She had the ring all ready in advance, waiting for a really romantic moment to give it to her. Looking forward to that moment made going through this tiresome job almost worthwhile. She was just starting to dream of their wedding, when there was a sudden, intense blip on the monitor screen in front of Mike.

"Hey, look," he said in surprise. "Looks like we've got company."

June bolted upright and gazed at the screen, grateful for any distraction from this dull routine. "Is that a ship?" she asked in surprise, staring closely at the blinking light.

Mike shrugged. "Could be. Or maybe it's a copter that got lost in the snow or something. Whatever it is, I better get out there and check it out."

"I'll come along with you," insisted June. "You might require some help out there. Besides, anything is better than sitting around here, twiddling my thumbs all night."

* * *

A few minutes later, they had donned their snow gear and were driving the jeep through the relentless snow and wind, towards the coordinates that the strange signal was coming from. About an hour later, they reached the top of a ridge, and as they got out of the jeep to get a better look, they were amazed at the sight below.

"It's a flying saucer!" exclaimed June, gaping at the size of the ship in front of them. Mike looked closely at the spaceship, feeling just as flabbergasted. The object was indeed shaped like the classic flying saucer design that you see in films and comic books, oval in shape and covered in gleaming silver panels. It was lit-up by a series of bright lights built into the machinery, that made the whole area look as bright as day.

Mike shivered, but not from the snowy atmosphere. There was something cold and inhuman about that ship that chilled him to the core.

"June, I think we better get back to base and radio Jerry," said Mike, almost in a whisper.

"But we only just got here," protested June. "Don't tell me you actually prefer to be back in that boring old control room."

"Maybe I do," said Mike nervously. "Call it intuition, but there's something about that thing that gives me the willies. I don't think it's safe."

Suddenly, a dark shadow moved over them and they whirled around to find themselves facing three, domed, metallic creatures. The silver creatures were squat in shape and size, with three appendages sticking out of each of them. One appendage was placed at the top of the dome with what looked like a camera lens attached at the end, while in the midsection, the second, longer appendage had what seemed to be some kind of sucker attached to it, acting like some kind of hand. The third, stubby appendage looked like some kind of gun-stick and all three of the creatures were aiming their respective weapons directly at Mike and June.

A harsh, metallic voice came from one of the machines, breaking the edgy silence, and the one word it spoke made the two petrified WOOHP agents realise that for them this was the end.

'EXTERMINATE!'

Beams of light erupted from the ends of the creatures' weapons and struck Mike and June at point blank range. For a moment, their bodies were illuminated with a powerful radiance that made their bones and internal organs clear like an x-ray. The bodies twisted as they screamed in agony, their last thoughts being of the loved ones that they would never see again. Then, they collapsed lifeless to the ground, the snow already starting to bury their bodies.

* * *

Inside the spaceship, more of the strange, metal aliens were busying themselves at various control panels as a distinct electronic heartbeat sound resonated throughout the entire ship. The aliens worked under the watchful eye of their leader, distinguished from the others by its deep red casing.

These creatures were the most dangerous and feared beings in all of time and space.

They were the Daleks.

There was a bleeping sound from the communication panel and the leader moved over to it, speaking directly into the speaker.

"GIVE ME YOUR REPORT," it grated.

Another metallic voice came through the transceiver. "TWO ALIEN INTRUDERS HAVE BEEN LOCATED AND EXTERMINATED. NO OTHER LIFE-FORMS DETECTED."

"EXCELLENT," responded the Red Dalek. "CONTINUE TO PATROL THE AREA FOR ANY FURTHER INTRUSIONS. EXTERMINATE ALL ALIEN LIFE-FORMS. NOTHING MUST BE ALLOWED TO INTERFER WITH THE DALEK PLAN."

"I OBEY," responded the Dalek patrol commander over the speaker. The Red Dalek then turned back to its subordinates at the controls.

"ACTIVATE ATMOSPHERIC DISRUPTOR," it ordered. "MAXIMUM POWER."

"WE OBEY," responded the Dalek scientists automatically, operating various switches and dials on their control boards. As they did so, a hatch at the top of the ship opened up, revealing the snowy sky. A giant aerial then lifted up from the control room towards the open sky, before blasting a giant beam of light into the clouds. All at once, the clouds gathered up and began to spread across the region and beyond, snow coming down harder than before.

"ATMOSPHERIC DISRUPTION HAS BEGUN TO SPREAD ACROSS THE PLANET," reported one of the Dalek scientists. "TEMPERATURE STEADILY DECREASING. SNOW AND ICE LEVELS INCREASING."

"EXCELLENT!" declared the Red Dalek. "IN ONE EARTH MONTH, THE ENTIRE PLANET WILL BE PLUNGED INTO A NEW ICE AGE. THE HUMAN RACE WILL BE FROZEN OUT OF EXISTANCE AND THE DALEKS WILL CONQUER!"

The Daleks began to grate their battle cry, as if to warn the planet of its imminent destruction.

"DALEKS CONQUER AND DESTROY!"


	2. The New Ice Age

In the swirling tunnel of the Space-Time Vortex, the TARDIS was gently drifting through the infinity of time and space. On-board the incredible time vessel, the Doctor, the ship's vagabond pilot, was sitting in an easy chair, reading a good book and enjoying a nice hot cup of tea. He very rarely got some nice quiet moments like this and he was taking the opportunity to catch up on the 'Artemis Fowl' book that had been given to him several months ago by Sam, Clover and Alex, agents of WOOHP (World Organisation Of Human Protection). It was a small token of gratitude for helping save their mothers and the whole world from one of the Master's diabolical schemes, and Alex in particular thought the works of Eoin Colfer would appeal to the wandering Time Lord.

"What's this? 'Nothing can escape a time-field'?" the Doctor quoted from the book. He raised an eyebrow and tutted to himself. "Doesn't that centaur know anything about temporal engineering? He might as well just hand over the keys to the entire LEP bank!"

The Doctor was just turning the next page, when there was a sudden and urgent bleeping sound coming from the TARDIS control console. Springing to his feet, he dashed over to the console and examined the instruments. There was an urgent message coming through from the space-time telegraph. Flicking a few switches, the Doctor got the message to appear on the display monitor hanging from the ceiling.

 _'DEAR DOCTOR, SORRY TO BOTHER YOU, BUT THERE'S A BIT OF TROUBLE TAKING PLACE ON EARTH AND WE COULD USE YOUR HELP. WOULD YOU BE SO KIND AS TO COME TO WOOHP HEADQUARTERS STRAIGHT AWAY PLEASE? YOURS SINCERELY, JERRY LEWIS.'_

The Doctor frowned. He had given Jerry his own version of the space-time telegraph on the express instruction that it was only to be used in an absolute emergency, so something fairly serious must be taking place on Earth. On the other hand, considering some of the things the girls had told him about the head of WOOHP, it could just as easily turn out to be an invitation to the annual WOOHP picnic or possibly the next spy gadget show.

"Ah well," sighed the Doctor, "a sandwich at a picnic would be rather nice." He set the controls and within seconds, the TARDIS was on its way to the World Organisation Of Human Protection.

* * *

"This is so weird!" said Clover as she looked through the Penthouse window at the view outside. "Since when does it snow in the middle of July?"

Alex nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we were just chilling out at the beach a couple of days ago. Then the clouds come in and it's chilly everywhere!"

'Chilly' was an understatement for the state of the weather, as the whole of Los Angeles was now a veritable winter wonderland! The dark clouds had come out of nowhere and covered everything on the ground in thick, white snow, bringing everything to a standstill. Fortunately for Sam, Clover and Alex, their penthouse was well insulated and had strong consistent heating. Plus, they had plenty of food and drink in the cupboard, so there was no immediate danger of starvation. But the snow was getting deeper and thicker, making it near impossible for them to go out and replenish supplies.

"It's getting worse by the minute, girls," said Sam gloomily as she got off her mobile. "I've just been talking to the rest of the dorm and it looks like we're going to get completely snowed in!"

"This is crazy!" said Clover. "There has to be some diabolical mastermind responsible for this nutso weather!"

"Yikes!" exclaimed Alex. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a major déjà vu feeling here!"

"Totally!" said Sam. "I'll bet that Dr Gelee is behind all this, trying to freeze humanity off the face of the planet again!"

Clover shook her head. "No way. I think it's more likely that the evil mall Santa is causing this storm, just so we can't get to the latest sales at the Groove!"

"Uh-uh!" joined in Alex. "It's bound to be Ice Solina, the rubbish ice skater who tried to turn the world into her own giant ice rink!"

"Wow, some of the baddies we face sure are unoriginal at their schemes aren't they?" said Sam as she considered their list of suspects.

"Okay, hold on a minute girls," said Clover, backtracking a little. "Maybe we're overreacting a bit. Just because it starts snowing a little early, it doesn't mean that – Whoa!"

Suddenly, the wall next to them swung open and the girls were sucked inside and sent tumbling down the chute leading to Jerry's office. Seconds later, they landed with a thud on the red sofa facing Jerry's desk.

"Sorry about the abrupt Woohping, superspies," said Jerry, "but as you may have noticed, we have a major crisis on our hands!"

"If you mean the freak snowstorm in L.A., we have kinda noticed that for ourselves, Jerr," grumbled Clover as she and the others brushed themselves off.

"I'm afraid it's not just happening to Los Angeles, girls," said Jerry grimly. "This bizarre weather change is occurring all over the world!"

The girls exchanged grave looks with one another, their earlier suspicions no longer seeming quite so over the top.

"Could any of our previous villains be responsible for this?" asked Sam.

"Not very likely, Sam. Gelee, the mall Santa and Solina are still locked up in the WOOHP containment facility," answered Jerry. "We've also got some evidence to suggest that aliens may be involved in this, which is why I've called in an expert to give you girls a hand in this investigation."

"Really? Who would that be?" asked Alex, her curiosity piqued.

The answer came in the form of a very familiar wheezing, groaning sound and before the girls' astonished eyes, a blue Police Box materialised right next to Jerry's desk. A few seconds later, the door opened and a very familiar figure stepped out of the box.

"Ah, hello girls," said the Doctor with a cherry wave of his hand. "Nice to see the three of you again."

"Doctor!" the girls exclaimed, before dashing over and pulling the Time Lord into a group hug.

"This is so awesome!" said Clover.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" asked an equally delighted Sam.

"Jerry gave me a call and said that there was an emergency he needed my help on," explained the Doctor, before turning to face Jerry. "I hope it's actually urgent as I was rather busy when you called."

"I assure you things are very serious here, Doctor," said Jerry. "A freak snow storm has engulfed the Earth and is threatening to send us all into a second ice age!"

"Oh dear, that does sound rather dire," said the Doctor, as he grasped just how bad the situation must be.

"Jerry, you just said that you think aliens are behind this. How so?" Sam asked.

"Well as far our scientists can tell, the source of this freak weather effect comes from the South Pole, near WOOHP tracking station 'BRAVO'," answered Jerry. "We tried to make contact with the team there, but with no success. We were able to connect with their database though and review their last log report, which was made shortly before the snow phenomenon began."

Jerry pressed a button on his desk and June Tarrant's voice came over the speaker.

 _"Log 5772. Am about to leave base to investigate Unidentified Flying Object, which appeared on our monitor screens and has apparently landed a few miles away. Although more data is required before definite conclusions can be made, our initial scans suggest that it could be an alien spaceship. We hope to return soon with definite answers."_

"That's the end of the recording," said Jerry bleakly. "Based on the date given in the station's computer, it seems that this UFO is at the very centre of the worldwide snowstorm."

"So aliens are trying to turn the Earth into one giant snowball? That's so not cool!" said Alex.

"It might not be a deliberate attack," pointed out the Doctor, never one to leap to hasty conclusions. "We've no definite proof that anything untoward has happened to your colleagues. As for the alien spaceship, it could just as easily either be a coincidence or an accident that's causing the storm."

"The Doc's got a point," agreed Sam. "We don't actually know what's happening out there."

"Then we better go out there and find out for sure, before we all end up having to live in igloos!" said Clover.

"My thoughts exactly!" said Jerry. "Now you will need quite a few gadgets for this mission, so you'll be provided with the Double Density Denture Paste, which can trap a baddy in a sticky goo; the Metal Morphosis Magnet Faux Tooth; shield belts with new and improved power supplies; suction cup gloves; laser lipsticks; and the Head for Cover Hoverboards. You'll also have the Turbo Submarine to get you to your destination."

"Hang on, why would we need the submarine?" asked Alex. "Couldn't we just get a lift in the TARDIS?"

"I'm afraid the TARDIS is a bit temperamental when it comes to short hops, Alex," said the Doctor with a small look of embarrassment. "Besides, until we know if our unearthly visitors are friendly or not, I don't want to put my ship within their reach."

"Yeah, but it would have saved us another Woohping," objected Clover.

"Woohping?" asked the Doctor, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'Woohping'?"

"She means this," smirked Jerry as he pressed a switch on his desk, which sent the girls and the Doctor tumbling through a trapdoor and down to the Turbo Submarine, ready to take them to the dangers awaiting them in the South Pole.


	3. Attack Of The Daleks

A few hours later, the WOOHP sub had reached the Antarctic waters and was cruising past the colossal icebergs. Inside, Sam was at the controls, carefully steering the submarine, while Clover peered through the periscope for any sign of unusual activity. The Doctor, meanwhile, was going over the maps and charts of the region with Alex, trying to establish the exact location of the eye of the storm.

"Hmm, it looks like Jerry's intel was right," said the Doctor. "That storm seems to be being generated from something about 20 miles from where 'BRAVO' is based."

"So you don't think it's just a freak act of nature?" asked Alex.

"Probably not," replied the Doctor thoughtfully. "I modified the sub scanners to give me an analysis of the storm clouds and the readings indicate that some form of energy is manipulating the aerosol particles. Could be the work of an atmospheric manipulator."

"An Atmo-What?" Alex asked again in confusion.

"A weather controlling machine," huffed the Doctor irritably.

"Well, we'll soon know for sure," said Sam. "We're nearing the coordinates now. Any sign of little green men or anything, Clover?"

"Uh-uh!" said Clover, shaking her head as she looked at the view through the periscope. "All I'm seeing is ice, ice and… Oh look! More ice!" She gave an exasperated sigh. "Maybe Jerry made a mistake about the bad guys being here. The whole place is deserted!"

Wrong, as it turned out. Dead wrong.

* * *

Inside the Dalek spaceship, the automatic detectors registered the approaching WOOHP sub at once and the Dalek manning the scanner controls reacted immediately.

"ALERT! ALERT! ENEMY VESSEL APPROACHING!" it screeched urgently. The Red Dalek glided across to the scanners immediately and observed the sub on the radar screen.

"LAUNCH MISSILES!" it ordered. "THE HUMANS MUST NOT BE ALLOWED TO INTERFERE WITH OUR PLANS. THE VESSEL MUST BE TOTALLY DESTROYED! EXTERMINATE THEM! EXTERMINATE!"

* * *

"Err guys," said Clover, a look of worry crossing her face as she peered through the periscope. "There's something glittering in the sky and it's coming straight this way!"

"Yeah, I'm picking it up too," said Sam, looking equally concerned as she looked at the scanner screen in front of her. "Whatever it is, it's moving fast."

"Can you see what it is?" asked the Doctor urgently. Clover got the periscope magnification to zoom in closer and was immediately taken aback at what she saw.

"Missiles!" she cried out in alarm. "Quick Sam, turn! Turn!"

Sam immediately swung the sub hard to port, narrowly missing the missile as it hit the water and exploded right where they were positioned a few seconds ago. The terrific explosion violently rocked the sub and knocked everyone off their feet, sending them crashing to the floor.

"Yikes! That was a close one," exclaimed Alex as she staggered back to her feet.

"Don't relax yet, everyone!" cried Sam as she scrambled back to the controls. "We've got another round to go yet! Brace yourselves!"

The scanner screen showed a second missile moving relentlessly towards them. Sam pulled a gear in desperation and the sub immediately picked up speed, once again getting out of the path of the missile just in time. The second explosion was much closer that time, the resulting thunderous force smashing into the sub and causing the hull to buckle slightly.

"Oh no! They're coming for us again!" yelped Clover as she looked through the periscope and saw a third missile streaking furiously towards them.

"Sam, dive under the ice!" the Doctor shouted over the noise of the alarm klaxons. "Our only chance is that their sensors won't pick us up underneath the thick ice sheet!"

"Good thinking!" said Sam as she set the sub to dive into the water and head straight for the nearest thick sheet of ice. The sub shook once more as the third missile detonated above them and another shockwave hit them, but Sam managed to steer the sub right beneath the ice, sheltering them from any further attacks.

For a long tense moment, they all held their breath, waiting nervously for the next deadly strike. But to their immeasurable relief, nothing happened.

"Phew, that was a near thing," said the Doctor eventually. "Is anyone hurt?"

"A bit bruised, but otherwise okay," said Alex assuredly. "How about you Clover?"

"Eek! Major crisis here! I broke a nail!" shrieked Clover after she finished checking herself over for injuries.

"Honestly Clover, you can be as bad as Mandy sometimes," groaned Sam.

"Hey, a girl's got to look her best when making first contact with visitors from another planet!" countered Clover irately.

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about that after that little firework display," muttered Alex. "So much for the aliens being friendly."

"Certainly, their intentions do seem to be a little on the hostile side," agreed the Doctor. "We better find somewhere sheltered where we can surface and make repairs. The hull took quite a battering from that attack and we're taking on some water."

"Guess we're in luck then," smiled Sam. " The scanners have found a break in the ice, leading into some kind of cave. That should shelter the sub from whoever attacked us and we ought to be able to go the rest of the way on our Hoverboards."

"I just hope the guys behind this don't have any more surprises in store for us," said Clover apprehensively, as Sam steered the sub towards the cave.

* * *

"CONTACT LOST!" reported the Dalek manning the security monitor. "VESSEL HAS VANISHED FROM OUR SENSORS."

"WAS IT DESTROYED BY OUR MISSILES?" queried the Red Dalek.

"VESSEL DISAPPEARED FROM OUR SCANNERS WHEN OUR THIRD MISSILE IMPACTED," answered the monitor supervisor. "BUT NO DEBRIS CAN BE DETECTED."

The Red Dalek considered for a moment. "CONTINUE TO SCAN FOR VESSEL AND ANY OTHER POSSIBLE INTRUSIONS," it commanded. "IT IS POSSIBLE THAT THEY ARE USING THE ICE TO BLOCK OUR DETECTORS. INFORM ME OF ANY FURTHER DEVELOPMENTS."

"I OBEY."

* * *

The sub surfaced through the hole in the ice and within minutes, everyone had gotten out to get his or her bearings. They had indeed emerged into a large cave, with a reasonably sized opening in the thick ice that led into the snowy landscape outside.

"Brrr, it's freezing," complained Alex as she shivered from the cold.

"Well, we are in the South Pole, Alex," said Clover. "It's hardly the best place to get a tan. Not that there is anywhere on Earth you can get a tan at the moment!"

"Well, I've put in the coordinates into your Compowders," said the Doctor. "So we should be able to track down the source of this frosty climate change without any problems."

"Then let's get going," said Sam as she pulled out her Hoverboard. "Hopefully the snow will cover out tracks and keep the bad guys from spotting us."

* * *

Unfortunately for the Doctor and the Spies, the advanced sensors on the Dalek spaceship were currently trained on their location and the metallic monsters were on the lookout for any sign of survivors from the submarine.

"WHAT HAVE YOU TO REPORT?" enquired the Red Dalek as it moved over the monitor controls to find out how the search was progressing.

"OUR LONG RANGE DETECTORS HAVE PICKED UP MOVEMENT IN THE AREA," responded the monitor supervisor. "FOUR ALIEN LIFE-FORMS ARE APPROACHING THIS LOCATION. THEY WILL REACH THIS VESSEL IN 962 RELS."

"ORDER HOVERBOUT PATROL TO INTERCEPT," commanded the Red Dalek. "INSTRUCT THEM TO TAKE TWO OF THE ALIENS PRISONER FOR INTERROGATION. IF THEY ARE FROM THE SUBMERSIBLE THAT WE DETECTED, IT IS POSSIBLE THAT OTHERS MAY REACH US TOO. WE MUST EVALUATE THE STRENGTH AND RESOURCES OF THESE HUMANS."

"UNDERSTOOD. ARE THE OTHER TWO INTRUDERS REQUIRED FOR QUESTIONING AS WELL?"

"NO," stated the Red Dalek. "THEY ARE WORTHLESS, INFERIOR CREATURES WITH NO VALUE. EXTERMINATE THEM."

* * *

"Good grief, do please be careful, Alex! That must be the fifth time you almost had me overboard!" protested the Doctor as he tried to keep his balance on the end of the hoverboard, which kept swaying precariously. The four of them were making fast progress through the snow on the WOOHP hoverboards, but since the Doctor was not a WOOHP agent, he had not been given one and thus had to hitch a ride with one of the girls. Unfortunately for him, he got saddled with Alex.

"Sorry Doc," giggled Clover. "I guess we should have warned you that Alex's driving is the worst!"

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" protested Alex indignantly.

"Keep your eyes peeled, everyone," interrupted Sam in an annoyed tone. "We have to be prepared for anything!"

Suddenly, a blaze of blue energy shrieked past Sam's ear and blasted the ground beneath her, the explosion throwing her off her hoverboard and sending her hurtling into a snowdrift.

"Sammy!" cried out Alex and Clover together in alarm. Clover immediately jumped off her hoverboard and ran over to help her friend, while Alex and the Doctor looked back to see where the light beam had come from. Three metallic creatures on hovering metal disks were flying straight towards them and were firing laser bolts at them!

"Hey, what are those things? Wannabe BattleBots?" asked Alex as she swerved the hoverboard to avoid another laser blast.

"Those aren't robots," the Doctor called out in absolute horror. "They're Daleks! Everyone take cover!"

Alex frantically veered her hoverboard towards a nearby hill, trying to lead the Daleks away from Clover and Sam. But to her dismay, only one of the Daleks moved after her and the Doctor. The other two were heading straight for the others!

"Clover, heads up!" called Alex to her friend, who was hastily helping Sam to her feet. Clover looked up and saw the metallic monsters zooming towards them!

"Clover, quick! Get out the laser lipstick!" said Sam urgently. Clover moved quickly as she pulled out the lipstick and aimed it at the nearest Dalek. The laser shot out, and with a combination of skill and luck, managed to score a direct hit on the Dalek's eyestalk, blasting the lens to pieces!

"VISION IMPAIRED! I AM UNABLE TO MAINTAIN CONTROL! THIS UNIT HAS BEEN EXTERMINATED!" screeched the Dalek in alarm, just before it crashed into a nearby snowdrift and exploded!

"Nice try, tin heads!" said Clover, feeling slightly pleased with herself. But as she turned to take aim at the second Dalek, it fired its laser and blasted the lipstick right out of her hand.

"HUMANOIDS TO BE TAKEN ALIVE. WEAPON SET TO DISABLE," it grated before firing its weapon at Clover and Sam's legs. With a gasp of pain, the girls collapsed in the snow, clutching their now-numb legs.

"Ouch, pins and needles much!" complained Clover as the Dalek flew over to them, keeping them covered with its gun-stick.

"REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

Meanwhile, Alex and the Doctor were desperately trying to shake off the other Dalek, which was utterly relentless in its pursuit. Concerned for her friends, Alex looked back and saw what had happened. "Oh no! They've got Sam and Clover!"

"Alex, watch out!" yelled the Doctor. "You're flying us straight into…"

But it was too late. With a thud, they crashed into a large hill and tumbled to the ground. As they scrambled to their feet, the Dalek opened fire, its laser impacting into the hill behind them.

"Wow, lousy shot isn't it?" noted Alex a little smugly.

"On the contrary, it knew exactly where it was aiming!" said the Doctor, as a loud rumbling noise filled the air. They looked up to see a large cascade of snow tumble towards them.

"Avalanche!" screamed Alex, just before the snow impacted and buried the two of them completely!

"ALEX!" shrieked Sam and Clover in unison as they watched the unfolding drama in dismay and horror. They looked on as the Dalek that had been chasing Alex and the Doctor surveyed the large pile of snow and then flew over to report to the patrol leader who was guarding the remaining two spies.

"SENSORS DETECT NO LIFE SIGNS," it reported bluntly. "INTRUDERS HAVE BEEN TOTALLY EXTERMINATED."


	4. The Dalek Mission

For several long horrible seconds, Sam and Clover could only stare teary-eyed and open-mouthed at the huge mound of snow that had buried Alex and the Doctor. It just did not seem possible. Alex gone? And the Doc too? It could not be true.

Ignoring the pain in her legs, Clover angrily rounded on the two Daleks watching them, grief giving way to utter anger. "You metal creeps are so going to pay for that! That was our best friend you just wiped out!"

"FRIEND?" The word sounded strange and incomprehensible to the Dalek patrol leader. The concept of friendship was, as far as the Daleks were concerned, completely irrational and therefore of no worth. A Dalek's purpose of existence was simply to obey its superiors and to conquer, enslave and annihilate all inferior alien beings throughout the universe.

"THAT WORD HAS NOT BEEN PROGRAMMED INTO MY VOCABULARY BANK," replied the patrol leader coldly. "IT IS AS VALUELESS AS YOUR TWO DEAD ACCOMPLICES."

Clover seethed with fury, unable to believe the sheer callous attitude of the Dalek. She was all set to charge at the creature and pound into it with her bare fists, but Sam frantically held her back.

"Easy, Clover," said Sam urgently, barely able to control her own feelings of loathing towards the Daleks. "We'll get a chance to make these monsters answer for what they did, but we're in no condition to do it now."

"THE RED-HEADED FEMALE IS CORRECT, YOU CANNOT OPPOSE US!" stated the other Dalek. "YOU ARE NOW PRISONERS OF THE DALEKS! YOU WILL OBEY ALL ORDERS WITHOUT QUESTION. ANY FURTHER RESISTANCE WILL RESULT IN YOUR IMMEDIATE EXTERMINATION."

"YOU WILL MOVE AHEAD OF US AND FOLLOW MY DIRECTIONS TO OUR SHIP," ordered the patrol leader. "FAILURE TO OBEY WILL BE PUNISHED WITH OBLITERATION."

"Yeah, we kinda gathered that," grumbled Sam, as she and Clover got unsteadily to their feet, trying to ignore the aching pins and needles coursing through their legs. With one last, grief-stricken glance towards the mound that buried their friends, the two weeping girls slowly walked in the direction that led towards the Dalek ship, with their two guards hovering closely behind.

* * *

Alex gingerly opened her eyes and peered around her gloomy surroundings. Thick snow surrounded her all around, like the inside of an igloo, illuminated only by the energy from the force field generated by her shield belt.

"Phew, that was way too close," breathed Alex in relief.

"Yes it was rather, wasn't it?" said a voice behind her, making her jump in fright.

"Sheesh, Doc! You nearly made me leap out of my skin!" complained Alex touchily.

"Chin up, Alex," said the Doctor as he looked around and took in their predicament. "It could have been considerably worse for us if you hadn't activated your shield belt just as the snow hit us. If it hadn't been for the force field, we would be finished by now. The energy its producing must also be masking our life signs from the Daleks' sensors, otherwise they'd have already blasted us into oblivion."

"Great, but how are we going to get out of here?" asked Alex, looking up at the snow over their heads, held in place by the force field. "The batteries on this belt won't last forever and neither will the air in this bubble."

"Ah yes, well let's see what we can do about that," said the Doctor as he knelt down and started fiddling with the controls on the shield belt. "If I can adjust the settings, the energy field should expand in size and throw the snow clear off us."

"Well, while you're doing that, would you mind telling me just what those things were?" asked Alex. "You said they were what, Day-leks?"

"Daleks," corrected the Doctor with a grim expression on his face. "Another old enemy of mine. They are a genetically engineered race of mutants in armour casings, whose declared aim is the conquest of the entire universe and the eradication of any life form that isn't a Dalek. I've had more battles with them than I can count and each time, they bring nothing but devastation. Of all my foes, they are the most dangerous."

"Boy, you sure know some mean guys don't you," said Alex uneasily. She now remembered that the Doctor had mentioned the Daleks once before when he and the girls had first met and those aliens did not sound like a bundle of laughs even then. "Guess this means the weather change is no accident," she continued seriously.

"No, the Daleks must be altering the weather using some of the equipment on their ship," answered the Doctor bleakly. "They've made many attempts to wipe out the entire human race and take over the planet, but so far they've failed. The resulting death toll does tend to be quite high though. Wherever the Daleks go, death and destruction is never far behind."

"And Sam and Clover are at the mercy of those crazed over-sized pepper pots!" Alex realized with a look of panic. "We have to save them!"

"Don't worry, we will," promised the Doctor as he finished with his tinkering. There was a sudden spark of electricity from the shield belt and the force field suddenly expanded, throwing off the snow that had entombed them and freeing them. Warily, they looked around their surroundings, but there was no sign of any more Daleks. Or Sam and Clover for that matter.

"Nice job, Doc," said Alex, as she found and picked up Clover's discarded laser lipstick. "Now what do we do?"

The Doctor pointed to some footprints in the snow, heading away into the distance past some further snow banks. "We'll follow the trail while it's fresh," said the Doctor decisively. "If I'm right, this should lead us straight to the Dalek base."

* * *

After a long gruelling trek through the snow, Sam, Clover and their Dalek guards finally arrived at the Dalek ship. Despite their current situation, Sam could not help but be impressed at the design of the gigantic flying saucer.

"Wow, now that's what I call a spaceship!" she said in awe and amazement.

Clover was far less impressed. "Totally clichéd if you ask me. I mean, don't they know that flying saucers are sooo fifties?"

"SILENCE!" barked the patrol leader harshly before pushing them towards the ramp that led into the ship. Reluctantly, the girls marched up into the ship and soon they were being filed through a series of long metal corridors.

"Drab much?" commented Clover as she looked around the place in disdain. "Have you guys ever thought of getting some decorators in to try and make the place look a bit more fashionable?"

"DALEKS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF 'FASHION'," stated one of the guards candidly.

"Why does that not surprise me?" muttered Sam under her breath. They marched on a bit further, before they were finally brought into the vast control room and paraded over to face the Red Dalek.

"THESE ARE THE HUMAN PRISONERS," reported the patrol leader to its superior. The Red Dalek swivelled its eyestalk as it inspected each of the girls in turn.

"Let me guess, you're the one in charge here?" asked Sam as she regarded the alien leader defiantly.

"CORRECT. I AM THE RED DALEK, COMMANDER OF THIS MISSION," replied the Red Dalek.

"'The Red Dalek'? Couldn't you have come up with a less obvious and more original super villain name that sounds just a little bit cooler?" snorted Clover. The Red Dalek swung its eyestalk towards her, almost in irritation.

"THIS HUMAN FEMALE IS EVIDENTLY LESS INTELLIGENT THAN HER COMPANION," it proclaimed dismissively. "SECURE HER IN A HOLDING CELL. THE OTHER FEMALE WILL BE REQUIRED FOR INTERROGATION."

Clover was outraged. "Less intelligent? Hey, I'll have you know that…"

But her protests were abruptly cut off as one of the Daleks brutally grabbed her with its sucker arm and started dragging her roughly out of the room and towards her prison cell.

Already feeling steamed up by recent events, Sam rounded furiously on the Red Dalek. "Whatever your crazy scheme, you can forget it, rust bucket! WOOHP has taken on far tougher baddies than you and won! You won't stand a chance!" Sam knew her boasts sounded to the Daleks little more than empty and irritating bluster, but she was in actuality hoping to provoke some kind of response from the Red Dalek that could tell her exactly what these alien invaders were up to.

"YOU ARE INCORRECT," replied the Red Dalek condescendingly, rising to her bait. "THE DALEKS ARE DESTINED TO BECOME THE SUPREME BEINGS OF THE UNIVERSE. NOTHING CAN STAND AGAINST THE MIGHT OF THE DALEK EMPIRE!"

"If you're so tough, why don't you just try to invade with a big space fleet or something? Why bother turning the planet into a giant ice cube?" asked Sam as she looked over at the machine that was currently firing a beam of energy into the sky. Unless she missed her guess, that was the device that was creating the fearsome snowstorms that were currently engulfing the planet.

"THIS IS A STEALTH MISSION FROM THE 51ST CENTURY," declared the Red Dalek. "THE MAIN DALEK INVASION FLEET IS ENGAGED IN FIERCE FIGHTING WITH THE HUMAN EMPIRE OF THAT TIME PERIOD. OUR STRATEGIC POSITION IS WEAKENING, SO WE HAVE THEREFORE TRAVELLED BACK IN TIME TO ELIMINATE THE HUMANS BEFORE THEY CAN HAVE A CHANCE TO OPPOSE THE DALEK EMPIRE FOR SUPREMACY OF THE GALAXY!"

"In other words, you're just a load of big cheaters getting rid of the competition," snapped Sam scornfully. "You remind me of Mandy, her ego is just as overinflated."

"DALEKS ARE DEDICATED TO VICTORY!" snapped the Red Dalek, simultaneously amazed and enraged by the girl's defiance. "WE WILL USE ANY MEANS NECESSARY TO ENSURE OUR CONQUEST. ALL INFERIOR SPECIES MUST BE DESTROYED! DESTROYED! DESTROYED!"

The Red Dalek swung its eyestalk towards one of its subordinates. "CONNECT THIS HUMAN TO THE MIND ANALYSER. WE SHALL LEARN MORE ABOUT THIS 'WOOHP' ORGANISATION AND ITS DEFENCES. THEN WE SHALL BE READY FOR ANY FURTHER RESISTANCE. THE DALEKS WILL TRIUMPH!"


	5. Victims

From their vantage point on a ridge, the Doctor and Alex were prudently observing the huge Dalek spacecraft, its vast, metallic bulk standing out from the snowy environment. They had been lucky that the tracks left by Clover and Sam in the snow held up long enough for them to follow the trail right to the Dalek stronghold, though they had be careful to remain hidden from the small group of Daleks guarding the entrance.

"Wow," breathed Alex in awe. "That's one cool starship! It's like something straight out of 'Mars Attacks'!"

"I beg your pardon?" asked the Doctor, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Oh, it's this really cool film," explained Alex, "where a load of mean and ugly aliens from Mars try to invade the Earth and they totally get their butts kicked! I must have seen that film a hundred times and I still love it."

"I doubt the Ice Warriors of Mars would love it," smirked the Doctor in amusement. "In fact, some of the ones I've met might find it quite offensive!" He turned his head back towards the direction of the ship and indicated the light beam coming out through an opening in the top of the ship.

"But let's get back to our current situation," he continued. "We'll need to find a way to get on-board, rescue Sam and Clover, and stop whatever it is that the Daleks are planning. It's a logical assumption that the source of the climate change is coming from whatever is generating that energy beam. We put that out of action and the weather should theoretically turn back to how it was before the Daleks arrived."

"But how are we going to get in there without getting zapped by those metal brutes?" asked Alex, as she pointed towards the Daleks presently guarding the entry ramp that led into the ship.

"Well, do you still have your Compowder with you?" asked the Doctor thoughtfully with a calculating look on his face.

"Sure thing," confirmed Alex. "But what good will that do?"

"I'm going to try out a little trick I first used on the planet Spiridon," explained the Doctor, giving a scheming glint in his eyes. "You see, the guidance systems of the Daleks casings operate by means of high frequency radio-impulses. With a few modifications, your Compowder should be able to jam those impulses and render a Dalek immobile."

"Hey, smart thinking there, Doc!" said Alex as she got out her Compowder, suddenly very glad that Jerry had called the Doctor in to help out. Alex hated to admit it, but she was feeling a little out of her depth on this mission. Having never encountered the Daleks before, it was good that the Doctor was on hand to advise, apparently having had more experience on dealing with these aliens than anyone else. She was just starting to walk across to the Doctor to pass the device over to him, when her foot caught on something hidden under the snow and she fell flat on her face.

"Oof! What a lousy place to put a rock!" grumbled Alex as she got irately back on her feet.

The Doctor looked closely at the object in the snow that Alex had tripped on. "I'm afraid that's no rock, Alex," he said quietly. He crossed over and started to brush the snow away from the object. Alex's face fell when she realised what she had tripped over.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed in shock. "That's June and Mike, the two missing agents Jerry told us about! Are they…?"

"I'm afraid so," said the Doctor sadly. "They must have tracked the spaceship here okay, but the Daleks clearly found them before they had a chance to get back."

"This is dreadful! Those poor guys!" said a solemn Alex, completely taken aback by this development. She remembered meeting them both once years ago at the annual WOOHP picnic, where June made various unsuccessful attempts to flirt with her. Alex had politely turned June down, explaining that she was more into boys, before kindly suggesting to her that she should try her luck with Sara from the gadget lab instead. Mike, meanwhile, had been an absolutely cheerful guy, telling everyone all about his wonderful wife and awesome kids back home, which made some of the other WOOHP agents a little envious at how he managed to perfectly balance his career as a spy with his own family life back home.

Alex felt a tear in her eye as she thought of all the friends and loved ones that June and Mike had been forced to leave behind. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and she turned to face the Doctor, his face equally sombre and sympathetic.

"I'm so sorry, Alex," he said sorrowfully, "but there's nothing more we can do for them. And they'll only be the first of millions if the Daleks aren't stopped."

Alex nodded numbly. "You're right. I just hope we can stop them before Sam and Clover end up being their next victims."

* * *

 _"Just when I thought the day couldn't possibly get any worse, it manages to do so!"_ Sam thought feverishly to herself as she tried to ignore the searing pain coursing through her brain. The Daleks had strapped her to a large steel table and placed a metallic helmet on her head, which connected through various wires and cables to a large monitor screen adjacent to the table. A Dalek at a control panel operated a switch and Sam's face contorted in agony as her brain felt as though a million needles have just pierced it. Gritting her teeth, she looked at the monitor and saw various scenes from her life play out on the screen like reruns of a TV show, ranging all the way from events like the time she, Clover and Alex had first met to more recent missions like their trip to Versailles.

The Dalek interrogator studied the data coming in on its instruments, processing all the information at an incredible rate of speed. "THIS FEMALE EARTH CREATURE IS AN AGENT OF THE 'WORLD ORGANISATION OF HUMAN PROTECTION'," it reported. "HER MISSION IS TO INVESTIGATE ANY STRANGE OCCURRENCES THAT COULD POSE A THREAT TO THE SECURITY OF THE HUMAN RACE."

"SCAN FOR DETAILS REGARDING HER CURRENT MISSION IN THIS AREA," ordered the Red Dalek. "SEARCH FOR ANY ASSOCIATES WHO MAY POSE A THREAT TO OUR OPERATIONS HERE."

The Dalek interrogator continued to examine the scans of Sam's memories, when it suddenly jerked away from the controls slightly in what almost seemed like alarm. "ALERT! ALERT! HOSTILE LIFE FORM IDENTIFIED!" it cried out, its domed head spinning from side to side.

The Red Dalek swerved to face the monitor as an image of a curly haired man appeared on the screen. "EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" it squawked in what seemed to be a note of panic. "IT IS THE DOCTOR! THE GREATEST ENEMY OF THE DALEKS!"

"THE KA FARAQ GATRI!" exclaimed another Dalek, the entire frame of its casing twitching in an agitated state.

Sam gazed at the metal monsters in total amazement. A minute ago, the Daleks seemed supremely confident in their self-proclaimed superiority and completely unfazed at the prospect of anyone standing in their way, but now they seemed to be genuinely _scared_. They were actually afraid of the Doctor!

The Red Dalek rounded on her. "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?" it demanded with a note of venom in its metallic voice.

"Can't you work it out for yourselves? You're the ones poking though my memories!" snapped Sam heatedly. "Why don't you just ask the metal goons who gunned him and Alex down in the first place!"

Incensed, the Red Dalek swung its eyestalk to face the interrogator. "INCREASE POWER TO THE MIND ANALYSER," it ordered.

"I OBEY," responded the interrogator. A moment later, another jolt of energy had pierced Sam's brain, causing her to cry out in pain.

"MEMORY SCANS INDICATE THAT THE DOCTOR AND ANOTHER OF THE FEMALE SPIES WERE BURIED IN AN AVALANCHE," conveyed the interrogator. "SCANS BY THE HOVERBOUT PATROL INDICATED THAT NO LIFE SIGNS WERE DETECTED."

The Red Dalek was not at all satisfied by this report. "THE DOCTOR IS INTELLIGENT AND RESOURCEFUL. HE MAY HAVE FOUND A WAY TO BLOCK OUR SCANNERS. ALERT ALL DALEKS PATROLLING THE AREA! THE DOCTOR MUST BE LOCATED!"

"IS HE TO BE EXTERMINATED?" inquired the interrogator with an all too eager attitude in its voice.

The Red Dalek considered for a moment. "NO," it finally decided, with a notably reluctant tenor in its voice. "THE DOCTOR HAS MUCH SCIENTIFIC AND TEMPORAL KNOWLEDGE THAT WOULD BE OF USE TO US. HE MUST BE CAPTURED AND TAKEN BACK TO SKARO FOR INTERROGATION BY THE EMPEROR DALEK."

"AND THE FEMALE PRISONER?" queried another Dalek, its eyestalk looking towards Sam, who had almost completely passed out from the torture of the mind scan.

"PUT HER WITH THE OTHER PRISONER IN THE HOLDING CELL," ordered the Red Dalek. "THEY MAY BE USEFUL IN ENSURING THE DOCTOR'S COOPERATION. THEN, WHEN THEY ARE OF ON FURTHER USE TO US, THEY WILL BE EXTERMINATED."

* * *

Clover kicked at the metal door of her cell in frustration, feeling sick with worry about what the Daleks were doing to poor Sam. The thought of losing her as well as Alex was just too much to bear. With a dejected sigh, Clover slumped despairingly to the ground, still unable to come to terms with Alex's apparent demise. After all the exciting missions the girls have been through together and after all the baddies they have taken down, it did not seem possible that they could be bested by a load of over-sized pepper pots!

"Come on girl, think!" Clover muttered ferociously to herself. "There's got to be some way to get out of this mess!" She looked around the featureless room, but there was nothing that could provide a means of escape, not even an obvious ventilation shaft. She began to check through the remaining gadgets that were at her disposal, pulling out the suction cup gloves and the Metal Morphosis Magnet Faux Tooth that had been discreetly hidden about her person.

"Fat lot of good you'll do me!" groused Clover as she looked at the gadgets before her. But as she looked the gadgets over, an idea popped into her head. With a look back at the door, Clover started putting on the gloves and work out her plan of escape, knowing full well that if she failed, it would almost certainly mean curtains for her and Sam…


	6. Trap For A Dalek

At the bottom of the ramp leading into the spaceship, various Daleks had gathered outside, ready to commence their search for the Doctor, their energy weapons primed and ready for anything. Some of the Daleks had been equipped with seismic detectors, compass-like devices in place of the normal sucker arms, which could detect the movement of any life form near their vicinity.

"LET NO OPPOSITION PREVENT YOU FROM COMPLETING YOUR MISSION," instructed the patrol leader. "THE DOCTOR MUST BE LOCATED AT ONCE. THE RED DALEK HAS ORDERED HIM TO BE TAKEN BACK TO SKARO FOR INTERROGATION BY THE EMPEROR DALEK AS SOON AS OUR MISSION ON THIS PLANET IS COMPLETED. IF HE ATTEMPTS ANY RESISTANCE, HE IS TO BE RESTRAINED. SEEK, LOCATE, INCARCERATE."

"WE OBEY!" responded all the Daleks in unison.

The patrol leader moved its eyestalk towards one of the drones. "YOU WILL REMAIN ON GUARD HERE. PREVENT ANY INTRUDERS FROM ENTERING THE SHIP. ALL HOSTILE LIFE-FORMS ARE TO BE EXTERMINATED."

"I OBEY," replied the Dalek drone automatically with unthinking obedience. The various Dalek patrols then set off into the snow-covered wilderness to commence their search, leaving only the Dalek sentry to guard the ship entrance, its eyestalk constantly moving back and forth, searching for any sign of trouble.

No sooner had the patrols left than a merry voice suddenly cried out "Yoo-Hoo! Dalek!" The Dalek guard whirled in the direction of the voice, its gun-stick at the ready. To its astonishment, the Doctor could now be seen poking out from the top of a nearby snow dune, waving gleefully at it.

"Are you looking for me?" he called over cheerily before ducking back behind the snow dune. The Dalek immediately fired a warning shot, but by then the Doctor had already vanished from sight, just missing the powerful death ray that blasted off the top of the dune.

Furious at losing its target, the Dalek glided off in pursuit of the Doctor. With the patrols heading off in the opposite direction, it had no option, but to capture the devious Time Lord itself. Suspecting some kind of trap, it cautiously moved around the dune, where it once more spotted the Doctor ducking behind some rocks. Again, the Dalek opened fire, the blast from its energy weapon searing the rocks and leaving deep scorch marks. But as before, the Doctor had already moved out of its range of fire.

"SURRENDER," demanded the Dalek impatiently as it became more and more angry by the second. "YOU WILL SURRENDER TO THE DALEKS OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED." It glided determinedly after the Doctor, its weapon trained on the large rocks concealing him.

Suddenly from behind, Alex leapt from her hiding place a little further up the dune and landed right on top of the Dalek, grabbing its domed head with her hands!

"ALERT! ALERT! I AM UNDER ATTACK!" screeched the Dalek in alarm as it swung its dome back and forth in an attempt to throw off its attacker. Alex held on with all her strength as the Doctor rushed over and grabbed the Dalek from the side, preventing the metallic monster from bearing its gun on him. Panicking, the Dalek began to open fire randomly, sending laser blasts flying about all over the vicinity as it tried to force its two antagonists to relinquish their hold. The Doctor struggled to maintain his grip on the Dalek, knowing full well that he and Alex could not hold it for long. Another few seconds and the Dalek would shake them off and exterminate them without a single moment of hesitation.

Nearly on the verge of panic, Alex hurriedly pulled out her Compowder and jammed it against the Daleks' dome. At first nothing seemed to happen, but then the Dalek started to lose its coordination and began to spin wildly from one side to the other.

"JAMMING FREQUENCY DETECTED," it tried to scream, the harsh voice becoming noticeably weaker. "SYSTEMS FAILING! I AM LOSING CONTROL, I AM LOSING CONTROL…"

The grating voice finally died away and the machine creature crashed into the side of the dune, its various appendages drooping lifeless towards the ground.

"Phew! It really didn't like that tune did it?" breathed Alex in relief as the Doctor helped her clamber off the top of the Dalek.

"Yes, Daleks never did have any appreciation for music," agreed the Doctor. "Or anything else for that matter."

He moved over to the side of the Dalek, carefully searching for the opening mechanism for the travel machine housing the Dalek mutant inside. Satisfied that he had found it, he indicated to Alex to be ready with the Double Density Denture Paste, before he pulled his Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket and aimed it at the Dalek. With a distinct buzzing sound, the screwdriver unlocked the casing, which slowly began to open up, revealing the hideous Dalek mutant inside.

Alex blanched at the sight of the revolting mutant. It looked to her like a deformed squid with withering tentacles, a single, bloodshot eye set in its body and an oversized cranium, which housed the large brain of the creature. The eye looked directly at Alex, a look of pure hate and anger in it, which made her shiver frightfully. This alien from outer space was like something out of her worst nightmares, the very embodiment of all that is evil. The disgusting tentacles tried frantically to reach out and attack, but Alex fired the Double Density Denture Paste, trapping the Dalek creature in a load of pink goo.

"Yuck! And I thought Sushi Bobs' octopus henchmen were gross!" she said, grimacing in disgust as the Doctor heaved the helpless mutant out of its metal shell.

* * *

Inside the Dalek ship, the Red Dalek was at the communication terminal, attempting to establish a video link between their ship and the planet Skaro. A few seconds later, the image cleared and the terrible visage of the Emperor of the Daleks appeared on the screen. The Emperor was distinguished from other Daleks by its gold-plated casing and the larger, spherical dome, which housed the Kaled mutant that led and co-ordinated the movements of the entire Dalek race.

"REPORT!" commanded the Emperor, its deep, booming voice echoing through the speaker systems.

"OPERATION PROCEEDING TO PLAN," reported the Red Dalek directly to its superior. "ATMOSPHERIC DISRUPTOR IS WORKING AT FULL CAPACITY. TEMPERATURES AROUND THE PLANET HAVE DROPPED BELOW 0°C. WITHIN 36 EARTH HOURS, THE EFFECT WILL BE IRREVERSIBLE. THE HUMAN RACE WILL BE DESTROYED!"

"TIME FRAME IS UNACCEPTABLE! " stated the Emperor intolerantly. "ANY DELAY ALLOWS THE HUMANS AN OPPORTUNITY TO INITIATE A COUNTERATTACK! YOU MUST INCREASE POWER TO THE ATMOSPHERIC DISRUPTOR. WE MUST BE CERTAIN THAT THE HUMANS ARE UNABLE TO INTERFERE WITH OUR PLANS."

"I OBEY. REPORT CONTINUES. A SMALL GROUP OF HUMAN SPIES HAS ATTEMPTED TO INFILTRATE OUR BASE. INTERROGATION OF CAPTURED PRISONERS HAS IDENTIFIED THEIR LEADER AS THE DOCTOR. DALEK PATROLS HAVE NOW BEEN DISPATCHED TO APPREHEND HIM."

If the Emperor was surprised in any way by this development of events, it did nothing to show it.

"EXCELLENT," it proclaimed. "ONCE THE HUMAN RACE IS ERADICATED, THE DOCTOR WILL BE TAKEN BACK TO SKARO, WHERE WE WILL DRAIN ALL HIS KNOWLEDGE OF THE UNIVERSE. THE INFORMATION WILL THEN BE TRANSFERRED INTO OUR BATTLE COMPUTERS, ENABLING US TO COUNTER ANY STRATEGY OUR ENEMIES MAY DARE TO USE AGAINST OUR FORCES. THEN THE DOCTOR WILL BE EXECUTED FOR HIS CRIMES AGAINST THE DALEK RACE. WHEN ALL REMAINING RESISTANCE HAS BEEN CRUSHED, NOTHING WILL BE LEFT TO PREVENT OUR CONQUEST OF THIS GALAXY. VICTORY FOR THE DALEKS IS ASSURED!"

* * *

Back at the ship entrance, a Dalek drone emerged through the archway and glided down the ramp, its eyestalk surveying the area carefully. Contact with the unit guarding the ramp had abruptly ceased and the drone had been dispatched to investigate what had happened. Its gun-stick twitched almost impatiently as it searched for the cause of the problem. The Dalek suddenly detected movement a little further ahead and swung around, ready to open fire at the first sign of trouble. From behind a dune, the guard Dalek appeared with a humanoid male in front of it, his arms raised in surrender. As they approached the ship, the drone twitched in agitation as it recognised the humanoid.

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR! YOU ARE THE ENEMY OF THE DALEKS!" it grated as it trained its weapon on him.

"Yes I am," replied the Doctor grimly. "And as you can see, your guard here got the better of me."

"THE DOCTOR AND HIS ASSOCIATE ATTEMPTED TO OVERPOWER ME," clarified the guard, its voice sounding slightly higher in pitch than before. "I HAVE DESTROYED THE OTHER LIFE-FORM AND TAKEN THE DOCTOR PRISONER."

"SATISFACTORY," stated the drone. "DOCTOR, YOU ARE TO BE TAKEN BACK TO SKARO FOR INTERROGATION BY THE EMPEROR."

"Oh good, I do like a good chat," said the Doctor chirpily. "Will there be cup cakes and tea?"

"SILENCE!" snapped the drone irascibly before it turned its attention back to the guard. "TAKE HIM TO THE HOLDING CELL AND PUT HIM WITH THE OTHER PRISONERS."

"SURE... I MEAN, I OBEY," grated the guard a little agitatedly. It started to move forward to lead the way into the ship, but then it suddenly swerved and knocked into the side of the ramp.

"ARE YOU EXPERIENCING A SYSTEMS MALFUNCTION?" demanded the drone as it regarded the behaviour of the guard with suspicion.

"ERR, I SUSTAINED DAMAGE IN THE ATTACK," explained the guard rather hastily.

The drone considered this for a second. "I WILL ACCOMPANY YOU TO THE HOLDING CELL. AS SOON AS THE DOCTOR IS SECURED, YOU WILL REPORT FOR FULL DIAGNOSTIC TESTING AND REPAIRS TO YOUR CASING," it ordered.

"I OBEY," replied the guard uneasily before it started following the drone and the Doctor up the ramp and into the spaceship of the Daleks.


	7. Spies Reunited

Still dazed and aching from the malicious interrogation session, a semi-conscious Sam was half-carried, half-dragged by her Dalek guard towards the holding cell where Clover was locked up. As they came up to the door, the Dalek heartlessly let Sam drop to the ground with a brutal thud as it moved to operate a control to open the cell door. As the door smoothly slid open, the Dalek started to move to shove Sam in, but then it suddenly stopped in surprise. The cell was empty! There was no sign of the other female prisoner anywhere!

"ESCAPE FROM THIS ROOM IS IMPOSSIBLE!" the Dalek stated tenaciously to itself. "THE PRISONER IS HIDING!" It started to glide into the cell and searched it thoroughly. The cell was small and featureless, with no possible hiding place, which meant the only place the human could be was…

The Daleks' eyestalk swiftly moved upwards to see Clover hanging upside down on the ceiling via her suction cup gloves. Before the alien creature could move to take action, Clover leapt down and landed right on top of the Dalek!

"ALERT! ALERT! PRISONER ATTEMPTING TO ESCAPE!" screeched the Dalek as it swerved violently from one end of the cell to the other as it franticly attempted to force Clover to release her firm hold on its dome. Beginning to feel a bit dizzy from all the violent twisting and turning, Clover hastily jammed the Metal Morphosis Magnet Faux Tooth into the Daleks' grill section before she finally lost her grip and was thrown across the room and sent smashing into the wall of the cell. As she painfully slumped to the ground, she looked up in dread as the Dalek glided furiously towards her, its gun-stick aimed directly at her heart, ready to fire!

Suddenly, the Dalek jerked to an abrupt halt as sparks of electricity started to dance about its metallic casing. As Clover watched on in amazement, the Daleks' casing began to warp and break apart, bits of metal peeling and tearing away like the outer skin of an orange.

"EMERGENCY! CASING INTEGRITY IS COMPROMISED! HELP ME! HELP ME!"

The Dalek began to panic and gave out a horrific scream as its metal frame began to fold into itself, crushing the ghastly mutant inside and inadvertently triggering the machines' self-destruct mechanism. There was a colossal explosion and the Dalek was reduced to a fiery mass of scrap metal, covered in the gooey green remains of the dead creature inside.

"Yuck, you guys aren't any prettier on the inside!" retched Clover as she surveyed the grisly corpse of the Dalek. At that moment, there was an aching groan from the doorway and Clover dashed over to find Sam sprawled on the floor, rubbing her head as consciousness painfully returned.

"Sammy! Are you okay?" exclaimed Clover in concern as she delicately helped her visibly hurt friend get unsteadily back onto her feet.

"I've been better," admitted Sam rather groggily, feeling as though a stampede of rhinos had run right across her brain. Trying to shake off her splitting headache, she turned her head and caught sight of the repugnant wreckage of the Dalek.

"Whoa, at least I'm in better shape than that Dalek!" she remarked, unable to keep a bit of satisfaction coming out in her voice. "What happened to it?"

"It got itself a really nasty toothache," said Clover a little smugly as she picked up the Faux Tooth from the debris, amazed that the tiny gadget survived the terrific explosion. She then looked back at the destroyed Dalek and a guilty expression then crossed her face. "I actually thought the Faux Tooth would simply immobilise it. I didn't mean to actually blow its occupant to pieces, even after what they've done to Alex and the Doc!"

"You didn't really have any choice, Clover," assured Sam solemnly. "I've been having a 'chat' with the boss Dalek, and trust me, there's just no reasoning with them. I don't think I've ever come across a load of baddies with so much hate and ruthlessness in them. They want the human race out of the way so they can conquer the universe in the future, and they're not going to rest until everything on Earth is dead."

"Then we better hurry up and stop them before it's too late!" said Clover resolutely as she put Sam's arm over her shoulder and helped her walk gingerly away from the containment cell. Cautiously, they started to make their way down the maze of bland corridors back towards the control chamber, trying to figure out a way to immobilise the Daleks' weather machine. As they moved on, Sam gradually felt her strength come back and she was soon able to move on her own without Clover's help, though she still felt rather shaken up from the ordeal.

But as they turned a corner, first one, than two Daleks appeared around the sharp bend. Sam and Clover froze in total terror, realising too late that in this narrow corridor, they would not be able to leap clear of the Daleks' guns in time. The first Dalek barked "EXTERMINATE!" and the girls clenched their eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable and agonising end. A second later, they heard the horrendous sound of the Daleks' energy weapon discharge, followed by the sound of a very immense explosion.

After a long nerve-wracking moment, the spies tentatively opened their eyes, totally staggered to find that they were not already dead. To add to their astonishment, they saw the smoking remains of the leading Dalek, blasted to pieces by its own comrade from behind.

"Uh, did we just get saved by one of those metal baddies?" asked a shaky Sam in disbelief.

"Not exactly, ladies," said a familiar voice and to the girls' delight, the Doctor came round the corner, a big grin on his face. Before Sam and Clover even had a chance to respond, the Dalek that had just saved their lives spoke in a surprisingly merry voice.

"SAMMY! CLOVER! BOY, ARE WE GLAD TO SEE YOU," it grated in a tone that sounded seemed joyful. It took the girls just a half a second to realise what was going on.

"Alex? Is that you in there?" asked Clover, scarcely able to believe this miraculous turn of events.

"SURE IS!" said Alex through the voice modulator of the Dalek casing that she was currently driving. "BOY, IS IT HOT IN HERE OR WHAT?"

Crying tears of joy, Sam and Clover rushed over and hugged the Dalek casing that was currently housing their best friend. Words were simply inadequate to describe how relieved and delighted they were to find Alex still in the land of the living with them.

 _"Now there's something you don't see every day,"_ the Doctor thought to himself, amused at the sight of a Dalek getting a cuddle and glad that the spies were happily reunited.

"Oh Alex, we thought we had lost you," sobbed Sam, unable to believe their good fortune.

"Yeah, and you as well, Doc," choked Clover as she gave the Time Lord a small smile.

"Oh it takes more than a small avalanche to get rid of me," assured the Doctor self-assuredly. "Actually, it was Alex and her shield belt that saved our lives."

"WE'LL EXPLAIN THE REST LATER," said Alex. "RIGHT NOW, WE'VE GOT SOME NASTY ALIEN BUTTS TO KICK!"

* * *

Out in the snowy wilderness, the Dalek patrols had at last reached the previously reported location of the Doctor and his spy accomplice. As they approached, they could see piles of snow surrounding the area where the enemies of the Daleks had been buried. The layout of the debris made it seem as though something had burst free from underneath the snow and ice.

"SENSORS DETECT NO BODIES," stated the patrol leader indifferently. "THE FUGITIVES ARE MISSING!"

Another Dalek ran an infrared scan of the area with its advanced eye-lenses. "SURFACE DISTURBANCE DETECTED," it reported, "FAINT HUMANOID FOOTPRINTS!"

The patrol leader came across and examined the tracks for itself. "THE TRACKS LEAD BACK TO OUR SHIP!" it grated urgently. "ALL UNITS RETURN TO CRAFT IMMEDIATELY!"

"WE OBEY," chorused the other Daleks, but as they started to move, one of the leading Daleks suddenly stopped and examined its seismic detector.

"WAIT. PRECEPTOR REGISTERS MOVEMENT NEARBY. AN ALIEN CREATURE IS APPROACHING THIS AREA."

Before the other Daleks could react, a large polar bear reared its head over the top of a nearby hill. With a ferocious and awesome roar, it charged uncompromisingly down the slope and ploughed straight into one of the strange metal intruders that had dared to trespass on its hunting grounds.

"DESIST! DESIST OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" demanded the unfortunate Dalek as it tried to rear its gun and defend itself against the savage animal. But before the Dalek could fire, the bear smashed down with its powerful paws and crushed the energy weapon. The roaring animal than grabbed the Daleks' dome with its powerful jaws and sharp teeth. Jerking its strong head back, it tore the top section of the Dalek wide open and threw the mangled dome aside, before bearing down on the helpless creature inside.

What happened next to the Kaled mutant was not a pleasant sight to behold at all.

But so intent was it on digesting its prey, the bear had forgotten about the other Daleks that had now surrounded it from all sides.

"EXTERMINATE!" barked the patrol leader vehemently. "DESTROY THAT PRIMITIVE CREATURE! USE FULL POWER! FIRE!"

Without hesitation, the Daleks obeyed their orders and opened fire mercilessly on the furry beast. With an excruciating and agonising roar, the bear collapsed to the ground, quite dead. The Dalek patrol leader glided over and examined the carcass of the creature that had so foolishly opted to attack them.

"THIS IS ONE OF THE INDIGENOUS CARNIVOROUS SPECIES OF THIS LOCATION," observed the patrol leader coolly, completely unconcerned by the loss of one of its comrades. "UNIMPORTANT. RETURN TO THE SHIP."

The Daleks started to resume their frantic return to their space vessel, leaving behind yet another corpse in their universal trail of death and destruction.


	8. Standoff!

In the vast control room of the ship, a single Dalek scientist was busy at the controls of the Atmospheric Disruptor, attentively monitoring the progress of the snowstorm engulfing the planet. Its attention was suddenly diverted when the chamber door slid open and a Dalek drone entered, gliding across to face the scientist.

"I HAVE BEEN DISPATCHED TO RELIEVE YOU," it said. "YOU ARE TO REPORT TO THE MISSION LEADER IMMEDIATELY."

Although the scientist thought this was an unusual command, it was not in the nature of the Daleks to disobey orders, especially from a superior. "I OBEY," it grated before promptly moving out of the chamber and down the corridor that led towards the communications room. As soon as they were sure it was out of sight, the Doctor, Sam and Clover tentatively came out of the corridor intersection where they had hidden themselves and quietly moved into the control room. As soon as they were inside, the Doctor closed the door and used his Sonic Screwdriver to jam the controls, sealing the Daleks out. Unfortunately, this also meant they were sealed in, so they had to work fast.

"Wow, I so can't believe tin-head fell for that," said Clover, surprised at the ease of their infiltration.

"The Daleks are genetically engineered to obey orders without question," explained the Doctor. "Though it won't be long before it discovers our little ruse and come back with reinforcements."

"HEY GUYS, COULD SOMEONE HELP ME OUT OF THIS MOBILE DUSTBIN NOW?" asked Alex, who was starting to feel a little claustrophobic in the cramped interior of the Dalek casing.

"Oh yes, of course," said the Doctor as he operated the Sonic Screwdriver. The Dalek casing opened and Alex appreciatively clambered out, stretching her sore limbs.

"Thanks. Sheesh, it sure was tight in there!" she said as she straightened out her aching arms, relieved to be out of the Dalek travel machine.

Sam pointed out the still-operating Atmospheric Disruptor. "Come on guys, we've no time to mess around. We've got to shut that thing down before the world becomes one big ice cube!"

The Doctor had already made his way to the controls and begun to operate various complex switches and dials. "I should be able to shut down the machinery with no difficulty," he said at last. "But that will only solve part of our problem. So long as the Daleks are still here, the Earth is still in deadly danger."

Clover looked around the place for anything that could help them, before spotting something that resembled a large generator with various cables and wires connecting into different parts of the room.

"Hey, what's that thing? An over-sized pizza oven?" she asked incredulously.

The Doctor looked across at the machine. "That's the Daleks' power system, feeding them a constant supply of static electricity to keep their travel machines operational."

An idea suddenly popped into Sam's head. "That's it!" she said with a grin, snapping her fingers. "Clover, do you still have the Metal Morphosis Magnet Faux Tooth with you?"

"Sure," said Clover, before tossing the gadget over to Sam. "But what good will that do?"

"If I can wire it directly into the generator, it might cut off the Daleks' power supply and immobilise them," she explained as she ran over to the generator and started to connect the gadget into the machinery. "They'll end up like a load of broken down cars with dead batteries."

"Great thinking, Sammy!" said Alex before turning to Clover. "Meanwhile we better barricade ourselves in. The Daleks will be on a total warpath when they realise what's happening!"

* * *

Inside the communications room, the Red Dalek was receiving the search report from the patrol leader over the intercom. "SEARCH RESULTS NEGATIVE," the patrol leader stated. "BOTH THE DOCTOR AND THE HUMAN SPY ARE MISSING. WE HAVE FOUND TRACKS LEADING BACK TO THE SHIP. THE DOCTOR AND HIS ASSOCIATE MAY BE IN THE AREA AND ATTEMPTING TO GAIN ENTRY."

"RETURN TO THE CRAFT IMMEDIATELY," the Red Dalek ordered at once. "THE ATMOSPHERIC DISRUPTOR MUST BE PROTECTED AT ALL COSTS!"

"ALL UNITS ARE ALREADY APPROACHING THE SHIP," answered the patrol leader. "WE SHALL ARRIVE IN 98 RELS."

The Red Dalek switched off the intercom link, furious with itself for its own inefficient thinking. While the patrols were out looking for the Doctor, their craft had been left vulnerable to infiltration and attack. The question was how? The entry ramp was guarded at all times and any attempt to force entry into the ship would trigger the automatic ground defences, which would disintegrate an intruder instantly. So how could the Doctor gain access without the Daleks knowing and what would his next action be? The Red Dalek thought at high speed as it considered all the possible strategies that the Doctor could be attempting to instigate.

The door suddenly slid open and the Dalek scientist entered, moving over to speak to the Red Dalek. "I HAVE JUST ENCOUNTERED UNIT 7, ORDERING ME TO REPORT TO YOU IMMEDIATELY."

The Red Dalek sharply swung its eyestalk to face the scientist. "NO SUCH ORDERS WERE GIVEN! UNIT 7 IS MEANT TO BE GUARDING THE MAIN RAMP!"

In that moment, the Doctor's plan became crystal clear. Realising at once what had happened, the Red Dalek glided without delay out of the room and back towards the control chamber, closely followed by the scientist and one of the remaining drones. As they moved resolutely to the command chamber, they soon came across the still smoking remains of the Dalek that Alex had blown up earlier.

"THIS DRONE WAS DESTROYED BY DALEK WEAPONRY," grated the Red Dalek. "UNIT 7 HAS BEEN REPLACED BY AN IMPOSTER! THE INTRUDER MUST NOT BE ALLOWED TO SABOTAGE THE DISRUPTOR!" The Daleks hurriedly glided back to the control room, only to find the door to the chamber fused shut, shutting them out.

"CONCENTRATE FIREPOWER," barked the Red Dalek urgently. "MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION WILL BE EMPLOYED AS SOON AS WE GAIN ENTRY. NO PRISONERS ARE TO BE TAKEN."

"WE OBEY!"

All three Daleks than fired their weapons at the metal door, which began to glow cherry-red and buckle under the immense power of the Daleks' death rays. Within seconds, it gave way completely and burst wide open. The Dalek scientist glided in first, but immediately found itself under fire. Alex and Clover had set up a blockade with various control panels and machines, blocking the way into the room. Armed with the laser lipstick and the weapon from the hijacked Dalek casing, they fired a few warning shots at the first Dalek that entered, though they knew the Daleks would not sway so easily.

"You better give up now if you know what's good for you, buster!" yelled Alex defiantly, wishing she felt as confident of herself as she sounded. Ignoring the girl's bold warning, the Dalek instantly fired back, its lethal energy beam striking the front of the blockade, sending sparks and debris flying about the place.

"Ah well, they can't say we didn't try to talk it through first," sighed Clover before firing her stolen gun-stick at the Dalek, scoring a direct hit. The extra-terrestrial monster exploded, its domed head sent flying across the chamber and crashing to the ground. The second Dalek swiftly pushed past its dead comrade through the doorway and returned fire. With a yelp, Clover ducked down as the energy beam narrowly missed her head, while Alex carefully aimed the laser lipstick at the Daleks' eyestalk. A beam of intense light shot out of the lipstick and blasted the round eyepiece to fragments.

"MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEE!" squawked the Dalek in alarm. It began to discharge its weapon blindly and send random energy blasts flying all over the chamber. Some of the energy beams hit a couple of the instrument panels, causing them to burst into terrific flames.

"CEASE FIRING IMMEDIATELY," snapped the Red Dalek frantically. "YOU ARE CAUSING DAMAGE TO OUR EQUIPMENT!"

The Doctor, meanwhile, had just about finished his work with shutting down the Disruptor and its powerful stream of light abruptly dissipated. The storm clouds were already dispersing as the weather across the globe rapidly returned back to normal. Sam, however, was having a losing battle wiring the Faux Tooth into the static power generator. The advanced circuitry of the Dalek systems was proving more complex than she had expected and she was having considerable difficulty working out which wire went where.

"Err Doc, could you give me a hand here?" she called over desperately. Keeping his head down to avoid any stray death rays, the Doctor dashed over and hurriedly began to help Sam sort out the jumble of wires.

Back at the blockade, the battle was raging on and Alex and Clover were having major problems of their own. The Dalek search patrols had finally returned and were now fighting their way into the room, their weapons blazing streaks of deadly energy, which blasted large chunks of the blockade to pieces. Despite careful aiming from the Daleks, flames inadvertently began to erupt from some of the machinery and thick stifling smoke started to fill the chamber, which made it harder for Alex and Clover to take aim as the smoke clouded their vision and made them choke a little. The Daleks on the other hand had no such problem with this as they switched to infrared vision, enabling them to see clearly through the thick fumes.

The girls fought back valiantly, but as more and more Daleks flanked into the chamber, it was becoming harder and harder for them to hold the line. Aside from a couple of direct shots on some of the Daleks eyestalks, the laser lipstick was proving highly ineffective against the Daleks shielded casings and although the gun-stick was more effective, it was nevertheless just one weapon against over a dozen of the same design.

Finally, the inevitable happened. Combining their weapons on the centre of the blockade, the Daleks blasted a huge gap in it, the backlash from the massive explosion throwing Clover and Alex clean through the air and sending them hurtling to the ground. As they dazedly tried to get back to their feet, they looked on with horror as the Daleks smashed their way through the blazing remains of the blockade, all of them aiming their guns directly at the spies. The two girls hugged each other in dismay and braced themselves for the terrible end.

"EXTERMINATE THEM!" yelled the Red Dalek. "EXTERMINATE THEM ALL!"


	9. Countdown To Destruction

Suddenly, before the Daleks could finish off Clover and Alex, there was a terrific flash of light from the other side of the chamber, followed by a loud explosion from the static power generator, which threw Sam and the Doctor off their feet and sent them crashing into the nearest wall. As the generator sparked and sizzled in flames, all the Daleks immediately lost all control and coordination, spinning in circles and crashing into one another. They began to cry out in garbled, mechanical screeches as smoke and fire billowed from their casings. Then without warning, the alien monstrosities exploded, one by one, the eruptions blasting them to pieces and sending bits of their casings scattering across the room.

Alex and Clover looked on in open-eyed amazement as each Dalek was utterly destroyed, until only the Red Dalek remained. "YOU WILL… RESTORE… OUR… POWER… SUPPLY…" it grated sluggishly as smoke poured through the grill section of its casing.

"Fat chance, Dalek," said Clover almost mockingly, not quite believing the bitterness in her voice. "Even if we were willing to help, we wouldn't even know where to start!"

"Yeah, your little scheme is a total bust!" added Alex with a grin.

"THIS… IS NOT… THE END… OF THE DALEKS, HUMANS!" grated the Red Dalek defiantly, its voice becoming noticeably weaker by the second. "YOU… WILL ALL… BE EXTERMINATED! ONE DAY… WE… WILL… RETURN…" The Dalek finally screeched to a halt, its eye-stick drooping downward, completely devoid of life. Exhausted, Alex and Clover sighed in relief before dashing over to the Doctor and Sam, who were getting unsteadily back to their feet.

"Wow, what a mess! Did we cause all that?" asked Sam as she surveyed the flaming remains of the Daleks.

"We must have done," said the Doctor with a note of satisfaction as he examined the wreckage of the power generator. "Instead of simply cutting off their static electricity supply, the Faux Tooth must have caused an massive static electrical surge. It overloaded the Daleks with far more power than they could handle and caused them to explode."

"Well whatever happened, it totally worked," said Alex with a shrug.

"Yeah! Now how about we set off for home?" said Clover. "I don't know about you guys, but I've had more than I can take of this freaky place."

"Totes!" agreed Sam, gently rubbing her head as she thought back to the painful interrogation scene. "This mission is going to leave me with nightmares for a really long time."

Suddenly, a booming voice came from the corridor, making them all jump. "EARTH MISSION FORCE, GIVE YOUR REPORT!"

"Hey, what's going on?" cried Alex in alarm. "Don't tell me there's still one mad pepper pot still on the loose!"

The Doctor dashed out of the room and led the way to the direction of the petrifying voice. They entered the communications section, where they could see the terrible visage of the Emperor Dalek filling the monitor screen, its eyestalk surveying them with what could interpreted as a mixture of surprise and fury.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" it demanded.

"Oh nothing much, your worship" said the Doctor innocently. "Just another of your schemes going down the drain."

The Emperor glared at the Time Lord, the light from its lenses burning fiercely bright. "DOCTOR! ONCE AGAIN, YOU HAVE DARED TO IMPEDE THE DESTINY OF THE DALEKS! YOU SHALL BE EXTERMINATED FOR THIS!"

"Oh puh-lease!" retorted Clover. "It's always 'exterminate this, exterminate that' with you guys! You can't do much now with all your troops turned into scrap metal."

"Yeah, your invasion plans are a complete washout!" added Sam.

"YOUR INSOLENCE IS A WEAKNESS, HUMANS. IT WILL PROVE TO BE YOUR DOWNFALL!" boomed the Emperor angrily. Directly after that it said, "COMPUTER, SET SHIP SELF-DESTRUCT!"

To the spies' alarm, a computer voice spoke through the speakers. "SELF-DESTRUCT IN 100 RELS. 99… 98… 97…"

Hurriedly, the Doctor grabbed the girls' hands and they dashed out of the room, the Emperors' harsh voice bellowing behind them.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE DALEKS, DOCTOR. WE WILL FORM A NEW STRATEGY. WE WILL CONTINUE TO WAGE OUR WAR TO BECOME THE SUPREME BEINGS OF THE UNIVERSE!"

But the Emperors' words fell on deaf ears, as the Doctor and his friends were too busy trying to escape the ship as the countdown continued. "80… 79… 78…"

"It's no good!" said Sam as they dashed down the corridor. "Even if we reach the ramp, we'll never get clear of the blast radius in time!"

The Doctor quite agreed. The explosion of the Dalek ship would be enough to incinerate everything within a three-mile radius!

"50… 49… 48…"

Suddenly, Alex skidded to a halt and pointed to an open door. "Hey, look! It's the Daleks' flying disc things!" The others looked through the doorway to see a number of the transolar discs that the Daleks had used earlier when they captured Sam and Clover.

"Splendid!" said the Doctor. "All we have to do is fly out of here!" They all rushed on board the nearest hoverbout and the Doctor desperately worked at the controls, as the countdown got closer and closer to zero.

"26… 25… 24…"

The Doctor jabbed at a switch and the disc powered up and started to elevate, lifting them into the air. As it did so, a section of the wall automatically slid back, revealing an opening into the snowy landscape outside.

"19… 18… 17…"

"Hold on tight ladies!" cried the Doctor as he set the small craft in motion. Within seconds, they found themselves flying through the opening and out into the cold wilderness. The girls had to hang onto the handle rails for dear life as the disc travelled at incredible speed, getting further and further away from the Dalek spaceship until it was just a tiny dot in the distance.

Inside the ship, the fateful countdown reached its destructive end. "3… 2… 1… 0!"

A single, savage blast ripped through the entire ship, an all-consuming fire engulfing everything in it and reducing it all to less than dust. An earth-shattering noise tore through the air, as the frame of the ship collapsed in on itself, and black smoke swallowed it up. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left. No wreckage, no Dalek debris, just a large smouldering crater in the ground.

Back on their flying hoverbout, the Doctor and the spies watched the smoke in the distance, all somewhat relieved at their narrow escape from the jaws of death.

"Phew, that was a near thing wasn't it?" breathed the Doctor, as he set the controls to fly them back to the WOOHP sub.

"You can say that again!" sighed Clover. "Next time, I'll leave the job of taunting the bad guy to the rest of you guys!"

"Well at least we won't have any more trouble from that particular load of alien invaders," said Sam.

"Don't be too sure," said the Doctor seriously. "The Daleks won't give up that easily. They may return to menace the Earth again."

"Boy, I hope not. If I never see another Dalek again, it will be far too soon!" said Alex, as the transolar disc set in motion and they started their long journey back home.


	10. Epilogue

**_One Week Later…_**

With its familiar wheezing, groaning noise, the TARDIS materialised on the golden sands of Waikiki beach. The wooden blue door opened and the Doctor stepped out of his fantastic Space-Time Machine and breathed in the warm air, as he surveyed the glistening sea and sand, the rays of the sun beating down on them. He smiled to himself. The Earth had made a rapid recovery from the Daleks' fiendish snowstorm and various organisations like WOOHP and UNIT had done a remarkable job cleaning up the mess left behind. Most of the humans had already forgotten that it had ever happened, with many people dismissing the whole incident as a brief freak of weather.

"That's humans for you," the Doctor thought to himself. "When confronted with something that they can't understand, they deny it ever happened!"

A familiar voice cut across the soothing sound of the sea gently lapping at the shores. "We thought that awful noise sounded familiar," laughed Clover, as she, Sam and Alex came across to greet him. They were all clad in their beachwear and had been relaxing on some beach loungers a short distance away when they had heard the TARDIS land.

"Awful noise!" exclaimed the Doctor indignantly, before giving the Police Box a comforting pat. "Pay no attention to her, dear old girl!"

"So what are you doing here, Doctor?" asked Sam, a little apprehensive of the possible answer.

"Oh no, don't tell me there are still some Daleks lurking about!" squealed Alex in alarm, echoing the other spies' own worries.

"No, it's nothing like that," said the Doctor assuredly. "I just though I'd quickly stop by and see how you ladies and the rest of the planet are coping."

He knew that even though the girls would not admit it, the whole incident with the Daleks had shaken them up a little. Jerry could see it too, which was why he kindly gave the girls a three-week holiday in Waikiki, so they can recover from the whole thing. Although the girls insisted they were not feeling that bad, a chance for a nice long vacation was just too much to pass, and just a week in to their well-earned break, their spirits were already back up.

"Yeah, we're all okay," smiled Clover. "Just busy enjoying this seriously rad and gorgeous sunshine!"

"Some friends of ours, Blaine and Britney, are filling in for us while we're away," added Sam. "So with a bit of luck, we won't have to worry about any more world crises for quite a while."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," said the Doctor. "I confess I was worried that the damage caused to the Earth might have been more severe."

"Well, it isn't a totally happy ending," said Alex a little sadly. "June and Mikes' funerals were held yesterday. It's going to be really tough time for their friends and families."

The Doctor nodded sorrowfully. "Yes, I'm afraid wherever the Daleks go, there will always be victims," he sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how much more death and destruction there must be before the universe is rid of their evil forever."

"Hey, let's look on the bright side," said Sam, trying to perk things up. "We did wreck their plans and the worlds' various tracking stations will be on the lookout for any more ships."

"Yeah, we probably won't see them showing their suckers again for a long time," agreed Clover.

"As I said before, don't be too sure of that," warned the Doctor. "I made the mistake of thinking I had defeated the Daleks once and for all on numerous occasions, and they always turn up again like locusts, just when you least expect them. However, I think we have put a sizable wrench in their plans and they may be kept too busy in their wars with humanity in the far future to worry about any more stealth missions for a long while. Ultimately, no matter how determined they are, they will always lose."

The TARDIS gave an impatient groan, as though to tell its pilot that it was time to be off.

"On which happy note, it's time for me to be off," said the Doctor, who was never one who liked long goodbyes. "The old girl's getting a bit restless. Time waits for no one. Places to see, civilisations to save, you know the sort of thing." He gave the girls a cherry wave, before popping back into the TARDIS. The spies waved goodbye as they watched the Police Box fade out into thin air, the trumpeting sound of its dematerialisation filling the air for a few seconds before it was gone completely.

"Wow, what a guy," said Clover a little dreamily.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" wondered Alex.

Sam smiled to herself. "Who knows, Alex. Who knows…"


End file.
